Biovolt Vs The World
by Mikazuki Senshi
Summary: Biovolt had finally done it.Using the power of natural and cyber bitbeasts and engaging the help of Dr. B, they had taken over most of the world. But some people wouldn't stand for it. And they were fighting back. Full summary inside. R&R please


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own the original characters, who will be introduced as the story goes on. Authoress's Notes: AU. I'm using characters from the first two seasons only. I've never seen G Revolution, so it never happened. The Bladebreakers and Co. were about 14 during the first season, so they'll be about 19 in this fic. Tala and Bryan have been out of the abbey ever since the Russian tournament, and live with Kai in an apartment in Moscow. Their attitudes have improved a little. Also, I took a few liberties concerning the bitbeasts. I know that th cybers can take physical form, so I thought it would make things a bit more interesting if the naturals could do it too. As you may have noticed with Dragoon, the bitbeasts can talk to their masters/owners. That may play a role in this fic, it's unsure at the moment. If my characters persist in being Mary-Sues, please tell me so I can fix or kill them. You pick. A lot of my characters will die anyway. Last, this first chapter is a bit short, but it's a start.  
  
Prologue  
Biovolt had finally done it. Using the power of natural and cyber bitbeasts and engaging the help of Dr. B and various other evil beyblade and bitbeast scientists- not to mention some intense weaponry - they had taken over most of the world. Militaries had tried, and militaries had fallen. Their weapons were virtually powerless against the cyber bitbeasts. Nothing any official government could do worked.  
Around the world, however, there were pockets of resistance. People who truly believed in the power of bitbeasts and that they could change their future for the better beybladed and fought against Biovolt. Rei and the White Tigers fought to regain China, as Tyson, Chief and the Saint Shields did for Japan. Max defended against Biovolt in America alongside the All Starz. The Majestics held their own in Europe, managing to keep Paris from invasion, despite all odds. In Russia, Kai, Tala, and Bryan fought the Abbey head-on.  
And somewhere inside, the bladers all knew that they would not survive like this. Every day, beybladers died or went 'missing'. The bitbeasts they wielded could only fight for so long, their masters could only take so much. For protection, Mr. Dickenson and Judy Tate, the leaders of this rebellion, went into hiding. Still, it would not be long before they were found, unless something was done about Biovolt. And unless a better plan was thought up, there was no way these small rebellion groups would be able to make a large difference, if any at all.  
  
Chapter One  
The city of Moscow was quiet as the sun set. People hurried to get inside their homes and close up their buildings before the mecha-shooters came out with their cyber bitbeasts to terrorize the city. Hundreds had already fled the once proud Russian capital, making for the countryside. There were some who took advantage of this, to loot and plunder the abandoned dwellings that were once happy and shops that thrived so long ago. The factories were now silent and the schools had long since shut down. Few but the strongest or most oblivious stayed in this destroyed wreck of a Russian city. In the west end, a dim light showed in a window before the heavy curtains shut the light in.  
"Once upon a time, we were all happy," Tala remarked dryly as he pulled out a radio. "Then Biovolt returned. The end."  
"It didn't return, it was always there," Kai corrected. "We just thought they were no threat to us anymore. We underestimated them."  
"Fabulous." Bryan snarled as they listened to the latest reports on the radio. He dug around in the cupboards as more bad news came in. "More evil bitbeasts Biovolt can't control are on the loose, and the only food we have is boxes upon boxes of instant noodles."  
"At least we have that," Tala answered, trying to lighten the mood a little, despite his previous comment. "What flavor?"  
"Beef, beef, and more beef." Bryan shut off the radio as the report ended. "At this rate, Moscow will fall."  
"We can't give up," Kai said, getting a noodle pack from the cupboard. "If we give up, the other beybladers in Russia will too, and we can't afford to have that happen. We have to keep fighting. Does the microwave still work or did you break it, Tala?"  
"No time to eat, they're on the move," Tala informed them as he looked out the window in the darkened living room.  
His two comrades stood and they all silently left the apartment they shared. They checked the ammunition in the firearms they carried. Guns would do no good against bitbeasts, but they were useful against the human balders and mecha-shooters the three were bound to cross paths with. This night, they would not accept defeat. Running was not an option. Tonight they would win.  
  
Most people knew to flee when the Biovolt army came out at night. Apparently, these three teens were not most people. There was no real leader, they all stood together. One had flaming red hair and cold blue eyes. To his right was a boy with lavender hair and eyes, and on his other side was a third boy with two-tone blue hair and red eyes. None seemed to be afraid as they stood on the street, waiting for the coming storm of both snow and blader. "Are they dedicated or suicidal?" a voice pondered from inside a closed cafe.  
"Maybe a bit of both," came the reply. "I wouldn't know, you're the one who insists on watching them every night."  
"I do not. We have to fight them, too, you know. I can't afford to watch 'every night', as you so put it." The curtain parted once more.  
"But given the chance, you would," the other voice pressed. "Honestly, you're a good enough beyblader, you don't need to watch them."  
"Yeah, but Biovolt has never been this close to home. Do you think we should go out and blade with them??"  
The smile on the other person's face grew wider. "You mean when it gets tough? Sure. Why not?"  
  
The snow swirled around the bladers, making it near impossible for the three to see their blades spinning on the knee deep snow. Bryan knew they were going to have to make tonight fast, but he hadn't counted on the blizzard hitting this hard all at once. The mecha shooters were still firing beyblades left and right, and the cyber bitbeasts seemed unaffected by the snow and wind. He could barely see his teammates. If it wasn't for Tala's bright red hair and Kai's black jacket, he might have lost sight of them.  
It didn't help matters any that Dranzer was a fire type bitbeast. Kai was having enough trouble as it was and now Dranzer was losing power fast. Tala saw this, too. "We have to get out of here!!" he yelled above the wind. "Call back your blades!!"  
Two blades appeared in the snow, keeping back the Biovolt blades. One was a dark grey color, and the other was orange and yellow. A hand latched onto Tala's shoulder. "Y'know, what you're doing isn't too smart!!" a voice shouted above the storm. He could hear amusement in the person's voice. Suddenly he was being tugged sideways. "C'mon, this night's completely shot! D, ya got the other two?!"  
"Shut it and get inside!! another voice roared, this one an older male. "Jagor, Tornado Fury!!"  
A huge dark sharp gave an inhuman shriek and barreled headlong into the mecha shooters and remaining Biovolt beybladers. Wind came howling around it, making the attack all the more dangerous for those it was intended for. "Vixor, Blitz Krieg and call it a day!" the female dragging Tala yelled. There was a bark, and a lot of electricity lit the entire area up with a blinding white light. The stranger caught her blade. "Well, um...oops??"  
Suddenly the three ex-Demolition Boys found themselves on the floor of a cafe and the door slamming shut behind the two strangers. One was a young man a few years older than them with messy dark green hair and brown eyes. The other appeared to be his younger sister, except her hair was longer and braided and her eyes were a bright crimson. She looked to be their age. Then he noticed the guns. "What the hell??"  
The girl had a smile on her face. "Yes or no: Are you with Biovolt?" she asked. "Just for the record, nothing personal."  
Bryan glared. "Obviously we're not with Biovolt," he snapped, getting to his feet and putting Falborg in his launcher.  
"Works for me." The gun in the girl's hand disappeared and she clasped her hands behind her head. "But really, that was dumb."  
Slowly, the other blader lowered his gun. "Sorry about that, I just needed a minute to make sure we hadn't pulled in the wrong bladers. I'm Dmitri Levitsky, the leader of the rebel organization BioHunters. This is my sister Celian. We know who you are."  
"Why did you help us out there?" Tala asked, still wary their apparent rescuers. Kai was giving them his patented glare.  
"We can throw you back out if you want," Celian offered, the smile not wavering in the slightest. "It wouldn't be a problem."  
This Celian was a strange one. Kai couldn't sense any hidden malice or anger on her, only cheerfulness. To describe her in one word, he would have used postal. Dmitri seemed the more normal of the two. He exchanged a glance with the other two, noting that they too saw this. It seemed that the siblings were hiding nothing. "No, thanks for the offer," Kai answered.  
"Good." Dmitri pocketed his weapon. "And we helped because we have a message from Oliver Polanski."  
  
Please Review. It will get better, promise. Constructive criticism would be nice. TALA'S GOT PUDGE!!! Tala: I DO NOT YOU EVIL SATANIC ANARCHIST!!! 


End file.
